The present invention relates generally to high temperature superconductors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a superconducting wire and a method for the fabrication of high temperature superconducting wires.
A variety of superconducting systems are known, as well as methods for making same. In trying to create a superconducting system, one concern is to provide a superconducting system that will provide a superconductor that can be fabricated into a usable shape, such as, for example, a wire.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/089,067, filed on Aug. 18, 1987 in the names of the inventors of the present patent application now U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,067, discloses processes for making superconductors. More specifically the patent application discloses a melt process based on molten barium-copper-oxides which allows high-quality R-Ba-Cu-O superconductors (wherein R is chosen from the group of rare earth metals excluding Tb, Pr, and Ce) to be easily constructed. The process can be utilized to make R-Ba-Cu-O superconductors in an arbitrary shape.
Other processes for making R-Ba-Cu-O superconductors have been reported. Some processes for making R-Ba-Cu-O superconducting wires have also been reported. These processes have not been entirely satisfactory because of low critical current densities and poor mechanical properties.
An improved superconducting wire and an improved process for making R-Ba-Cu-O superconducting wires is desirable for many reasons. Such a product and process could: (1) provide high-quality R-Ba-Cu-O superconducting wires; (2) provide superconducting wires that possess unique properties suitable to various special applications; (3) provide low cost processing and manufacturability; and (4) provide a guide to the manufacture of new and higher temperature superconducting wires that may be discovered in the future.